Family Dilemmas
by SleepyxPanda
Summary: This is the story of Alexandria Wayne and her struggles of being the daughter of Batman of the Justice League and Talia Al Ghul of the League of Shadows, and her life as she gains new friends losses some and learns to love in the most undesirable of situations.
1. Background Information

**Background Information**

Name: Alexandria, nicknamed Alex

Age: 15

Height: 5 foot 5

Favourite colour: Blue, Green , Purple

Father: Bruce Wayne

Mother: Talia Al Ghul

Siblings: Dick Grayson, Tim Drake


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody this is my take on a Young Justice fanfiction, it probably won't be too good as this is my first fanfiction but I will try to make the plot and the new characters introduced into the story relatable and no out of place.

_Italics are thoughts_

Disclaimer I own nothing it is plainly for fun that I write.

**July 7****th**

It was eerily quiet in mansion, the only sound the whistling of wind through cracks in the old brick walls. I walked around trying to find anyone or anything. But nothing, nothing at all. I had come to stay with my father for the summer holidays while my mum had to attend a business trip. I was at least expected to find someone in this big house, maybe dad or even my brothers Dick and Tim.

I kept walking down the hall to my bedroom to find it exactly the way I had left it last summer, it was a relief to know they hadn't moved or taken my stuff. The familiarity of the white lace curtains, the purple cover on my bed and the bookshelves and my favourite chair. The paint in my room however needed to be repainted to its lovely calm blue green teal due to the chips of paint flaked onto my wooden floorboards. I jumped onto the bed relishing in the comfort. As I laid on the bed I started to feel my eyes droop and I was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

**July 8****th**

I startled awake, feeling fear at the different surroundings until I realised that I was merely at my father's house. At this fact I began to calm down but I couldn't go back to sleep now I was too awake. I decided to go and have a shower since I had fallen asleep earlier. So I walked into the bathroom adjoined to my room and jumped into my shower and began to rinse the remains of the dirt and dust from my body and face. It was relaxing to use my milk and honey shower gel again after almost a year living with my mother and my step-father.

The shower had completely relaxed my body and my mind so I didn't even realise that I had forgotten to grab a new towel from the linen cupboard and I would be forced to run out and down the hallway to retrieve one. _It should be a problem no one is home so I can run there and back without any worries._ With that though I got out of the shower walked back into my room and began the quick run to the linen cupboard. I quickly opened the cupboard door and grabbed the first towel I could reach and wrapped it around my body.

Suddenly I could hear a low chuckle from behind me. I jumped and turned around to find my 18 year old brother Dick leaning against the wall with an amused expression on his face. I could feel the heat begin to pool at my face and I lowered my head trying not to meet his eyes and see the amusement.

"Did you have a nice shower little sister?" he asked in an amused tone.

"Yes it was very nice and if you would kindly move out of my way I will go back to my room and get dressed and ready for the day." I replied sarcastically.

He just laughed and walked in the opposite direction still chuckling from our encounter. I hastily ran back to my room before I had anymore encounters with family members._ They must have gotten back from wherever they were when I was sleeping last night"_ It still would have been nice for them to tell me so I could have asked them for a towel instead of having the awkward and embarrassing encounter with Dick.

Once I entered my bedroom I strode to my walk in robe and picked my outfit for today, blue denim shorts and a green singlet, paired with a pair of black slip on shoes. The smell of cooked bacon and scrambled eggs wafted up from the kitchen and I immediately knew that Alfred was cooking one of his marvellous concoctions that always tasted amazing. My stomach started to grumble and I knew I had to go downstairs and eat, even though I was still embarrassed by what happened at the linen cupboard earlier this morning.

Nevertheless I began the trek down the flight down the stairs without tripping, which I was proud of and strode into the kitchen and saw the familiar face of Alfred bent over the stove where the marvellous smells where being created.

"Good morning Alfred how did you sleep last night"

"I slept quick well miss Alex"

"Whatever you're are cooking sounds amazing I almost can't wait to try it"

"Well then why don't you be my official taste tester of the day and try the bacon and egg omelette I have cooked up for breakfast" HE motioned for me to walk closer to him and the stove and held out a fork for me to taste the food on.

It tasted amazing the combination of the bacon of eggs a classic combinations but there was a hint of honey in the omelette with made the whole concoction sweeter and even more delicious if that was possible.

"This is absolutely amazing Alfred now I don't want to ever leave again if I can experience this cooking every day."

"Well I am glad that you take the time to actually savour and taste the flavours instead of your brothers who just shovel the food down their throat. I actually don't know how they manage to do it without choking on the food."

"It's Dick and Tim Alfred they can do anything that they put their minds to if they try hard enough."

He just nodded in agreement and I took a small plate of the food and ate quickly and place my dishes into the sink and moved into the living room where Tim was actively playing some video game called Grand Theft Auto 5.

"Hey Tim whatcha up to?"

"Playing my game."

"Is it fun?"

"Yes"

I just stared at him for a few moments then I walked toward the dining room where the phone was so I could ring my friend James. I carefully typed the numbers into the home phone and waited for him to pick up. As I was waiting I noticed the changes in the room instead of the blain brown it had been painted a warm wine red, and the furniture was made of stained Oakwood and the curtains had been replaced by white lace curtains that were similar to the ones in my room.

The dial tone ended and his message bank rang, I didn't leave a message because he believed if it was important the person or people would ring back straight away, so it would be answered.

The only person I had still to see was my father, which was very unusual since he usually picks me up at the airport and drives me home. But not this year. I paced around the house wondering where I could find him for several minutes, and then Alfred called out that afternoon tea had been served.

_I have been pacing for an 2 hours, time just seemed to fly by and I didn't even know ._It was then that I first see my father since I had started school holidays, I saw him walked out from his office and the bookshelf seems tilted for some reason._ You are just over reacting and over thinking the situation Alex go to hug him._ I did just that I ran over to him and hugged him. He seemed surprised by the action but welcomed it no less and returned the hug with more strength than I could ever dream. It was nice to be back with my dad even if it was only for a couple of weeks, but I still didn't want to let him go. When I finally released him I was pulled into a hug my dad's new girlfriend Elena or was it Emma I couldn't remember with the amount of girlfriends that he has had is ridiculous, but her hugging me was awkward and I felt Dick pull me close to him to get me away from her.

I nodded my thanks at him and he returned the gesture pulling me a little bit closer and I wrapped my arm around his waist to make it look more believable to dad. But I could tell that he didn't believe the act Dick and I were putting on.

"Alexandria go and get dressed into something nice Emmeline and the rest of the family will be going out to dinner and I expect you to be ready by 6pm."

_So that was her name I will admit that I was pretty close though._ Instead of answering his request I just walked back up the stairs and continued towards my room.

It only took my approximately 1 hour to get ready not including my shower which I though was very impressive so at 4:30 I found myself contemplating what to wear. I eventually chose a teal knee length strapless dress with silver heels and a diamond necklace and earing set. As I strode from my room Dick was exiting his and offered his arm to me, which I gratefully accepted and we walked down the stairs and outside to the car where father was waiting.

"Alex, Dick there you are I must have gotten the reservation wrong it is for 5:15 so we will have to leave now."

We climbed into the car with me in between Dick and Tim and drove towards there restaurant. As we arrived we were quickly seated and given the menus to begin ordering. I chose to have the fettuccini aurora. I was lovely although dinner was very awkward with Emmeline trying to make a conversation and everyone else just eating silently.

We soon left the restaurant and drove home dad turned on the radio and we heard that there had been a robbery on a very prominent jewellery store. It was reported that Batman the local vigilantly had not been reported to be on site yet which was apparently very weird. The rest of the ride home was spent in silence.

Once we arrived home I hugged Tim and Dick then sluggishly walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed the exhaustion of the day catching up on me.

Thank you for reading this chapter of my fanfiction, reviews are appreciated

SleepyxPanda


End file.
